Quantum meruit
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: No me entiendes aún, ¿verdad? Debes dejar que equilibre la balanza. fem!Luciano x fem!Suzaku  non-con , menciones de fem!Luciano x fem!Gino  dub-con , fem!Gino x fem!Suzaku  fluff , fem!Suzaku x fem!Lelouch y slight fem!Bismarck x fem!Suzaku.


**Quantum meruit**

Suzako no podía creer en su suerte y solo porque descartaba la idea de un destino, que en su caso la hubiera llevado a tragar en seco la inminencia de un desenlace fatal para su persona. Y sin muerte de por medio, a penas una vida colmada de miseria, sin poder sacrificarse con una última sonrisa por aquello que consideraba a todas luces correcto.

No solo había perdido una batalla en la que depositó esperanzas. También fue tomada como prisionera por los Caballeros Negros. Eso ya era bastante terrible. Tener que hablar con Leloucia, sin duda alguna, que se mofaba de ella detrás de una máscara. Cobardemente.

¿Por qué era necesario también que Luciana Bradley fuera secuestrada a su vez y que compartieran celda en la fortaleza provista por el Emperador?

La Vampira de Britania se retorcía con los ojos desorbitados mientras que las arrastraban por oscuros y húmedos pasillos, en descenso.

-¡AH! ¡UN HOMBRE ME VENCIÓ, UN HOMBRE TERMINÓ CONMIGO! ¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE? ¡CÓMO! ¡AAAHHH!

Un puñetazo en el pómulo la hizo callar. Se quedó por instante contemplando al subordinado de Zero que acompañaba a los guardias imperiales y que se había atrevido a hacerle aún más daño que Collin Kouzuki, como si no se lo creyera. Suzako no dijo absolutamente nada, a penas mantuvo la vista de los captores que las arrojaron al calabozo. Había incluso un par de esqueletos encadenados a las paredes.

Estaban a punto de quedarse solas, pero ellos hablaban entre sí y un aire de perversa vacilación flotando, mantuvo en vela y tensa la atención de Suzako Kururugi. Esta no entendía su idioma a la perfección, pero pudo captar un par de palabras lo bastante inquietantes y su recelo fue confirmado cuando (para múltiple sorpresa por su parte) los guardias hicieron ademán de arrastrar a lady Bradley hacia un rincón donde la lejana iluminación de las antorchas en las paredes de los pasillos, no permitían más que adivinar certeramente lo que ocurriría.

Luciana musitó un par de protestas trémulas, sus ojos de pupilas afiladas y paralizada por completo cuando con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, uno de aquellos hombres que de seguro para ella no eran más que animales hambrientos, desgarró su camiseta. Al capturarlas, una mujer que parecía una secretaria ignorante de aire tan altanero como el esperado en la nobleza, ordenó que las revisaran antes de llevarlas ante Zero. Las chaquetas distintivas y los guantes se habían ido de inmediato, junto con la pistola que portaba Suzako y una cantidad imposible de armas blancas que cayeron cuando el grupo de Caballeros Negros se dedicó divertidamente a colocar a Luciana de cabeza, haciendo que muchas provocaran cortes en su piel, mientras que la dueña de dichos cuchillos y dagas, no cesaba de insultar, todavía inconsciente de su situación, evidentemente.

Suzako se puso en modo automático. Algo le decía que quizás debería permitir que lady Bradley tuviera una cucharada directa de lo que significaba ser vulnerable. Realmente. Y humillada a la máxima potencia. Pero la voz de su conciencia y de su sentido común fueron más fuertes. Antes de que pudiera siquiera considerar con mayor seriedad el limitarse a desviar la mirada, se había puesto de pie, enfrentando a los guardias. Les habló en lenguaje universal, británico, suponiendo que sabrían lo que decía e ilustró su tono decidido con un par de patadas. Los guardias la observaron con las cejas alzadas. Incluso aquel que estaba dedicándose a meter las manos bajo entre los jirones de la camiseta de Luciana, que gemía ahogadamente, entre vagos "¡Esto no es posible! ¡No! Van a cogerme un montón de monos, igual que en una porno barata…" , alzó la vista hacia Suzako, que sabía perfectamente que tal vez fuera inútil o solo conseguiría que su propia situación empeorara. Sin embargo, quizás lograra que ellos recapacitaran. Dañar a lady Bradley podía no traerles consecuencias, puesto que se negociaba un intercambio por ella a la Armada Británica y al mismo tiempo se rumoreaba que para dejar en claro el desprecio que Zero experimentaba hacia la Reina, se puso en marcha una ceremonia de ejecución para ella, por lo que pronto solo quedaría Suzako y a raíz de que el líder de la Rebelión la pretendía como herramienta política, pese a que corrían otros camelos, desgraciadamente más cerca de la verdad, si se tiene en cuenta la relación que solía tener con Leloucia.

Se decía que Suzako era o había sido la amante de Zero o que bien, este la deseaba para aquellos fines. Iban a darle una celda especial, pero Suzako se retorció del fuerte agarre de los guardias y le dijo a la que sabía era su amiga de la infancia: _Este es el camino que elegí. Ponme en el mismo lugar que ella._ Mostró los dientes. Leloucia, con las manos en la cintura, la señaló con un dedo índice: _Denle lo que pide. Algún día será de los nuestros y pedirá disculpas por esto._ Su capacidad para mantener la dignidad fue aplaudida. Suzako se descubrió odiando que hubiera tantas mujeres y hombres mirándola. Infantilmente pensó en Marley, con quien siempre insistió que Leloucia debía salir y al que terminó asesinando.

No había que ser muy listo para saber que si el jefe al que no soportaban pero al que también debían adaptarse por orden de un Emperador al que este salvara la vida, no estaría contento si encontraba marcas en la piel de su querida. Intentaron sostener a Suzako, pero a pesar de tener las manos ocupadas, era muy ágil y fuerte solo con sus piernas. Pronto ellos apretaron los dientes y se limitaron a arrojarla contra uno de los olvidados cadáveres, en actitud despectiva, antes de retirarse.

Ambas recuperaron el aliento en silencio. Luciana tendida a centímetros de donde la dejaron los guardias, de espaldas a Suzako, la luz de la luna marcando entre barras de metal suspendidas a varios metros por encima de ellas, su piel descubierta, uno de los pechos voluminosos probablemente afuera de los jirones negros de la camiseta negra distintiva, hecha pedazos y cubriéndole solo a medias el tronco.

-¿Qué demonios, Siete?

Suzako abrió los ojos al oír su voz. Se estaba quedando dormida, a penas alejada de los prisioneros menos afortunados que las precedieron. Se preguntó no sin cierta culpa, si acaso serían británicos también, siquiera extranjeros o intelectuales que hubieran cuestionado a las monjas que tomaban las decisiones políticas en aquel país, antes de la llegada de los miles de Zeros, hazaña audaz de Leloucia, que bien sabía que ella no podría recrear la masacre de la República Administrativa de Japón.

-¿Lady Bradley?-Suzako estaba a punto de preguntarle si la habían herido. Cierto rechazo que seguía teniendo hacia su camarada (lamentablemente era una verdad que no podía ignorar, aunque hubiera sido mentir, decir que le brindó su ayuda solo por eso. En ese instante, trató de verla como a una simple muchacha indefensa, quitando por un momento el telón de fondo que la hacía una asesina brutal) le sofrenó la lengua en su reciente retorno a la vigilia total.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un fémur extraído de una brusca patada a uno de los acompañantes ahora abióticos. El hueso golpeó con pésima puntería a un par de palmos del pómulo de Suzako, que suspiró hondamente, a manera de contestación. "Gracias" era muy difícil de expresar para alguien como Bradley. En otras circunstancias, Suzako habría recibido una daga y un "métete en tus asuntos", más afilado que la hoja en cuestión. Arma que hubiera sabido esquivar sin daños, siquiera psicológicos a esas alturas.

-Repito, porque evidentemente los de tu casta tienen severos problemas auditivos: ¿Qué demonios, Caballero Siete, Suzako Kururugi?

Suzako eligió el silencio. A Bradley le gustaba mucho hablar y despotricar a los demás. Nadie se salvaba de sus injurias de palabra. Quizás lady Waldstein, pero Suzako no habría sabido decir si por respeto o miedo. Puesto que la Décima Caballero parecía incapaz de profesar algo parecido a los afectos, a pesar de llevar más tiempo en la élite que ella en el ejército.

Luciana se sentó arrodillada. Era más alta que Suzako, su busto más prominente y exhibido a causa de la ropa removida durante el intento de propasarse, por parte de los guardias. La mayor parte de su furioso maquillaje vampírico, en tonos rojizos, negros y púrpuras, que marcaban sus ojos y labios pronunciadamente, había desaparecido o estaba descorrido, aguado en aciago de lo que hubiera pasado, de no haber estado Suzako allí. La Séptima Guerrera pensó para sus adentros que limpiándose ese rastro que en parte la hacía tan terrible, como si acaso fueran pinturas de batalla, lo que hubiera quedado habría sido una chica mucho más joven de lo que aparentaba usualmente y bastante inocente también, más allá de toda amenaza.

-¿Por qué hiciste que ellos se fueran?-ladró Luciana, casi sin aire, comenzando a arrastrar las rodillas en su dirección. Suzako se incorporó hasta sentarse como Buda, esperando por la serie de improperios que oiría seguramente y que acabaría de seguro en un pugilato frustrado a causa de las ataduras, que ella finiquitaría con un par de movimientos que había aprendido de niña, con su maestra de kendo.

-Lady Bradley, sé que no tiene mucho gusto de mi compañía, ¿más es esto necesario?

Una carcajada fue su única taimada respuesta durante varios instantes en los que Suzako dio por terminada la charla, a pesar de que ambas siguieran intercambiando miradas, inquisidoras en el caso de Suzako, despectivas y divertidas, irónicas e insanas en el caso de Luciana.

-¿Ne…cesario, Siete?-echó la cabeza atrás para reír y Suzako pudo jurar que un hilo de baba le bajó por los labios enrojecidos.- ¿Sabes, querida? Si fuera yo la ramera de Zero y tú a la que fueran a destrozar cogiendo unos monos creídos, habría mirado encantada cómo te la metían. Quizás hasta me hubiera hecho una paja. En el caso de aceptar dormir aquí, pudiendo tener una cama de seda y un hombre despreciable que se mostrara frágil, para darme otra oportunidad de ser ascendida.

Esa información puesta en palabras –para variar. Trataba con Bradley desde meses atrás, por desgracia- le resultó chocante, más allá de que bien sabía lo cierta que era, por desgracia. Suzako se hundió en sí misma, tan vulgar le parecía aquel trato y tan poca dedicación parecía necesitar de su parte. Confiaba en que Luciana sería como otras matonas que había conocido a lo largo y ancho de su carrera militar, por no hablar de las muchas otras que tuvo la suerte de rozar gracias a ser una Onceava en un país que prácticamente se había convertido en extranjero, a pesar de que la tierra bajo sus pies siguiera teniendo su sangre y demandara su sudor, con toda la humildad posible. Sin embargo, esto era ser optimista. Luciana Bradley no se conformaba con insultarte y a todo lo que pudieras tener en estima. Era su menester, un orgullo personal, que te bajaras a su nivel y giraras en el fango con ella, antes de que te rematara. Porque confiaba en sus victorias, su sangre era fría y su corazón quemaba con desidia.

Suzako era más fuerte que ella si nos remitimos a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas. Tenía maniobras más ágiles y atacaba con certidumbres en los golpes, sin disfrutar en absoluto el entregarlos, absorbida como estaba en vaciar su mente para conseguir el equilibrio perfecto. Luciana, sin embargo, no seguía disciplina alguna, que no fuera la de la lujuria por la sangre y el deseo por la traición. Habían nacido para enfrentarse y lo habrían hecho aunque sus países no se enemistaran, ni el destino convirtiera a Suzako, no solo en una británica honoraria del ejército, sino también en la del rango más elevado jamás pensado para un Número. Luciana era todo en lo que ella no deseaba convertirse desde que estampó a Leloucia contra el suelo y Suzako se dijo que quizás, Luciana torcía de una forma tan despectiva los labios antes de intentar provocarla justamente porque le irritaba la mera posibilidad de dejar de disfrutar sus banquetes de masacre, fuera puesto que la guerra llegara a su fin y Britania fuese el mundo entero o bien porque un factor que no hubiera cuidado, la embistiera de repente.

-¿No vas a decirme nada, cuando menos?-Luciana se había arrastrado hasta el punto en el que el calor corporal de ambas se contagiaba y Suzako podía respirar su aliento agitado por la irritabilidad. Los pechos de ambas se rozaron y Suzako retrocedió, dándole la espalda, con el corazón en la boca. Por un momento pensó que Luciana comenzaría a patearla, que rodaría por el suelo de la celda en vanos intentos de conservar cierta dignidad en el proceso, tratando a su vez de hacer a Sir Bradley entrar en razón. Ella, una simple Onceava, después de que los psiquiatras de la base habían fracasado uno tras otro.

-Lady Bradley, ¿le importaría permitirme descansar? Mañana nos someterán a un nuevo interrogatorio, probablemente y no deseo revelar información alguna sobre el Lancelot, en la medida en la que me sea posible…

-Vete al diablo, Siete.-murmuró Luciana, dándole la espalda a su vez, probablemente y dejándose caer a un escaso medio metro de Suzako.-Al menos Weinberg intenta seguirme la maldita corriente. De todas las personas, tenía que caer con Kururugi.

Suzako no creyó que eso último fuese para ella y lo ignoró diplomáticamente, cerrando los ojos y forzándose a dormir, actividad en absoluto pesada para alguien que hubiera vivido lo suyo de privaciones durante su infancia de niña rica interrumpida por la guerra, pese a lo frío y húmedo de las piedras bajo sus costillas. Cada hora se despertaba por alguno de los sonidos generados por su compañera, que se murmuraba a sí misma, haciendo un ruido metálico que le indicó a Suzako que de seguro se peleaba fiera (y quizás incluso inútilmente) contra las esposas. En cada ocasión consideró el darse vuelta e interrumpirla, avisándole que corría el peligro de lastimarse si forcejeaba demasiado, puede que inclusive para advertirle quedamente que si se la llevaban para otorgarle servicios médicos, ella no podría impedir que la penalizaran de forma alguna. Pero todas estas palabras habrían provocado risa o improperios en alguien como Bradley, sino ambos.

Eventualmente se sumió en un sueño profundo, casi narcótico. La trama era conocida y la avergonzaba. Leloucia, su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo, o a penas vistiendo la ropa interior de encaje morado que había usado una vez, para festejar su primera promoción en la armada, durante los tiempos felices de Euphemio. Leloucia tocándole los labios, besándole el cuello y llorando, arrepentida de todo lo que hizo, pidiéndole disculpas y abrazándola. Dejándose caer contra el pecho de Suzako, jurándole que recibiría el castigo que la Reina Charlotte quisiera adjudicarle y que se anunciaría culpable de la masacre en el Área 11 que desencadenara la Rebelión Negra.

Suzako era dura al principio y le aseguraba amargamente que nunca podría perdonarla, pero que estando ella dispuesta a hacer tamañas enmiendas por sus acciones pasadas, lo mínimo que estaba en sus manos era aceptar su amistad de nuevo. Los cuerpos de ambas se fundían en un beso dulce, repleto de redención y Suzako lloraba entre jadeos al hacerle el amor a Leloucia. Siempre despertaba con los ojos húmedos y sola o quizás con Gina Weinberg aferrándole la cintura y hablando entre sus propios anhelos de Morfeo, acerca de pasteles y lady Waldstein dándole un premio por fabricar una pizza enorme.

-Rodemos sobre la muzarella mientras que está caliente...-le había dicho en una ocasión la Caballero Tres, riendo y babeando contra su hombro.

Por un momento se desorientó al despertar, esperando encontrarse en la cama con su compañera o acaso aún dormida con Leloucia, cuyos dedos se introducían entre sus piernas. El índice y el medio penetrando vigorosamente su coño. Suzako acompañaba inconscientemente el movimiento, aún perdida.

-¡Ah!-exclamó al notar el dolor punzante en su cuello. Mordidas interrumpidas por una risa que tardó en situar, pronto ofuscada por el terror y deseando haber caído en una pesadilla de la que sería arrancada pronto, con la vigilia inminente.

-Shhhh, Suzako, querida, no querrás que nos descubran antes de lo debido, ¿verdad? He calculado cuándo pasarán a vigilarnos. No necesitamos más de veinte minutos para colarnos en la base donde guardan a Percy y Lance. Y para eso falta hora y media. ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos mientras tanto?

Contuvo un alarido con escalofríos. El asco y el miedo la invadieron junto con la vergüenza. Luciana volvió a reírse de sus reacciones y recobró el ritmo de sus caricias insistentes entre las piernas, hundiéndole los dientes en la yugular y apretando una de sus afiladas uñas contra el pezón de Suzako, hasta arrancarle sangre.

-Ni siquiera he necesitado lamerte. Ya estabas toda mojada por el sueño que estuvieras teniedo. Algo muy sucio, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que soñabas con que un hombre te tomaba por la fuerza. ¿O acaso me imaginabas a mí, chupándotela? Sé que eres una desviada. Solo hay que ver cómo dejas que Weinberg se te cuelgue hasta en lugares públicos.

Suzako intentó cerrar los muslos, desesperada, pero Luciana volvió a tener otro arranque de risa y continuó moviendo los dedos con lentitud, aprovechando cuando arqueó las caderas para colocarle el pulgar en la otra entrada. Con la cara roja y empapada en sudor, trató de rodar, pero el cuerpo de Bradley la tenía acorralada contra el muro de piedra mohosa, a centímetros de los huesos menos afortunados que los suyos, que eran estrujados mientras que violaban su carne.

-Olvídalo, Siete. La única forma de salir de esta es corriéndote de una vez y haciendo que me corra para que podamos irnos al fin. Sería una bonita forma de reiniciar nuestra amistad, ¿no?

El ritmo de ambas invasiones subió de tono en profundidad, haciendo ruidos obscenos en la soledad de la celda. El terror de Suzako aumentó. ¿Y si llegaban los guardias justo entonces? ¿La respetarían en circunstancias como esa? La presión en su seno la distrajo. Gimió, buscando los códigos para emitir palabras que pudieran serle de utilidad, infructuosamente.

-¿Sabes? No podría haberme liberado sin tu intervención hace unas horas.-Suzako pudo escucharla gracias a que le soltó la vagina húmeda, retirando la mano finalmente para buscar algo a la altura de su cinturón, a juzgar por el movimiento.-Esta preciosidad será la autora de nuestro escape, siempre que cooperes.-la punta de una navaja automática acarició el pezón de Suzako, jugando a a hundirse en lo que a Luciana Bradley le parecería una broma, ya que apreciaba la silueta del rostro de su compañera mutando con incomodidad, miedo y dolor.-Tengo que agradecerte el que no permitieras que abusaran de mí. No solo porque fuiste taaan valiente al defenderme. No creo en los actos heroicos. Sino porque si me hubieran tocado, habrían encontrado en dónde la puse antes de que nos obligaran a abrir la cápsula.

-L-lady...Bradley...-susurró Suzako, cerrando más los muslos, para impedir nuevos avances.

-No me entiendes aún, ¿verdad? Debes dejar que equilibre la balanza dándote placer para que cuando estemos de nuevo en el campo te batalla y vuelen las balas, no me sienta obligada a cuidar de tu vida como si fuese...-y torció la boca con disgusto en la oscuridad.-...mía. ¿Por favor? No quiero ser descortés estando comprometida contigo, pero lo seré si no me dejas devolverte lo que me has dado convenientemente, más allá de que yo no te lo haya pedido. -apretó la hoja contra la yugular de Suzako. El calor del Geass inundó a esta última hasta las lágrimas, obligándola a tenderse boca arriba con las piernas separadas en una actitud enfermamente sumisa.-Vaya, eres más sensata de lo que creía.-comentó con sorna Bradley, inclinándose sobre ella, empuñando el cuchillo pensativamente y recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo descompuesto de Suzako. La ropa desarreglada, descorrida, arrugada y sucia. Se carcajeó como una hiena antes de convertirse en una ágil serpiente, cuyos dientes eran el filo entre sus dedos.-No sé por qué usas ropa interior de algodón. Solo las niñas se ponen eso. Niñas vírgenes.-metió su dedo medio entre los labios inferiores, sobre la tela de las bragas, masajeándole con brusquedad el clítoris. Suzako se retorció, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas nuevamente encendidas. No podía controlar sus reacciones y eso le encantó a Bradley, que se encajó con fuerza en su interior.-¿Qué tal si nos ponemos en la misma tesitura?-la hoja del cuchillo automático pareció cortar el aire bajo el cual Suzako se quedó de piedra. Un instante más tarde su ropa le contestó la pregunta que no llegó a formarse en su mente, haciéndose jirones sobre su piel herida con tajos que de seguro no se debían en absoluto a una falta de cálculo como de escrúpulos. La sangre brotó como las lágrimas que Suzako contuvo con unos últimos recesos de orgullo y Luciana se carcajeó siniestramente.-Ahora también parece que te hubieran destruído. Pero no te preocupes, pequeña Suzako. Me encargaré de que sientas placer. Los hombres solo te la hubieran metido. Yo sé cómo hacer que te corras. Nuestros cuerpos no son diferentes, después de todo, más allá de nuestras razas, igual que el día y la noche en lo demás.-Luciana puso a un lado la daga y colocó de nuevo su mano entre los muslos apretados de Suzako, forzándola a abrirlos para bajarle las bragas.-Supongo que si no usara pantalones también tendría ropa interior. Pero buscaría algo de mejor gusto. Ya sabes: encaje. Ideal para hacer el amor e ir a la guerra.

Cuando la prenda le llegó a los tobillos, Suzako aprovechó para patear a Bradley, en un intento torpe de escaparse a gatas. Un ruido a huesos maltratados hizo eco en la celda y el rugido ahogado de una leona furiosa dio indicio de que había una bestia a espaldas de lady Kururugi, sujetándola de inmediato por la cintura, clavándole las uñas y aplastándola contra el suelo.

Suzako sollozó frustradamente y estuvo a punto de lanzar un casi meditado alarido culpable, antes de que Luciana le metiera en la boca un trozo de tela que tardó en reconocer como su propia ropa interior, impidiéndole gritar.

-¡Evidentemente tú quieres que te abra la garganta y que te viole con el cuchillo mientras todavía estás caliente!-susurró ronca y temblando Bradley, sin duda alguna conteniéndose de no tentarse a hacer lo de sus palabras. Pero el Geass le indicó a Suzako que no estaba en sus cabales, si es que lady Bradley tenía tales cosas.-¿De qué estábamos hablando antes de que trataras de echarlo a perder?

La escena se esfumó en las lágrimas de Suzako, que temblaba sin disimulo ya. Esa vista pareció alegrarle la pérfida existencia a Luciana, que adoptó repentinas maneras empalagosas propia de una madre violadora.

-¡Shhhh! Es cierto,-aceptó, como si le hubieran dicho algo, más que articular vagos pedidos de razonamiento anestesiados por la mordaza.-lo de la ropa íntima.

Luciana se puso el cuchillo entre los dientes, con cara pensativa, mientras que se desabrochaba el pantalón. El frío corría por la espina de Suzako y ya ni pudo forcejar debido a él.

-Antes yo usaba encaje, al menos, cuando tenía tu edad e iba a la guerra. Me dolía de tanto tocarme allá abajo por encima de las bragas hasta correrme. Ahora simplemente evito ponerme ropa interior. Así es más fácil. Si me siento muy húmeda, meto los dedos entre los botones y ya. ¿Cuando la sangre cubre la pantalla del Lancelot, no te emocionas, como si estuvieras afuera y lloviera sobre ti, mojándote? Yo sí. Es una pena que tengamos que permanecer casi siempre dentro de las cápsulas. Ocasionalmente yo dejo la mía para despedirme en persona. Es una coordialidad permitir que los monitos vean mi cara antes de desaparecer, ¿no crees?

Una de las manos de Luciana desapareció en el triágulo de piel descubierta entre sus muslos. Suzako desvió la mirada tras notar los labios expuestos, debido que estaba depilada. Trató de cerrar los ojos pero de inmediato tuvo que abrirlos, exaltada, porque los movimientos de Luciana le indicaron que se hincaba hacia su parte baja de nuevo.

-Voy a poner mi pequeño cuchillo a un lado para que sea más fácil serviciarnos a ambas. No me malentiendas: no es que me vayan de veras las tipas o que me gusten las monitas para más que divertirme. Es cosa de nuestro acuerdo aunque tú no lo entiendas, Suzakita. No puedo evitar sentirme un poquito inspirada al cumplirlo. Ahora va a ser mejor que te comportes si no quieres que te abra el estómago, ¿si? Porque incluso eso sería inútil. Voy a seguir cogiéndote mientras que te mueres y si tengo ganas, también después, ¿me hago comprender?

No por Suzako, a quien le costaba mucho -en especial dadas las circunstancias- seguir el afamado tren de pensamiento de una psicópata. Pero el Geass tuvo más éxito a la hora de descifrar aquel razonamiento y la obligó a permanecer queda ante los abusos de Bradley.

-¿Quién lo diría? Weinberg no me dio tantos líos, lo creas o no. Aunque desde luego, no tuve que obligarla a hacer nada. Llegamos a la conclusión de que lo único que podía ofrecer ella era permitirme cada capricho si no quería que le diera un recuerdo permanente de su detención a Kouzuki.

Lo último afectó a Suzako de manera tan terrible que fue como si Luciana, que separaba más sus muslos y los acariciaba, acabara de arrojarla al mar báltico.

-Por supuesto que no le gustó al principio. Pero bueno...era otra situación, ya sabes. Teníamos casi todo el tiempo del mundo y yo poseía...mis elementos, para hacer la jornada más interesante. ¡Treinta centímetros con un grueso de cinco! ¿Estás segura de que nunca notaste a tu novia sangrando?

Ni un hilo de oxígeno pasó por su garganta y las fosas nasales de Suzako llevaban lo suyo congeladas. Por un momento dejó de ser importante lo que Bradley le hiciera. Se aisló en su cerebro para repasar sus vivencias que involucraban a Gina. Luciana era malévola, sin duda alguna, ¿pero cómo pudo ella no saber, desde luego? Ordenó los temibles ítems que diagosticaron el caso de inmediato, confirmando aquello de lo que Luciana alardeaba cruelmente. Perseguir a Leloucia se volvió tan importante que dejó de prestarle atención a Gina, casi por completo. Volvía a dormir al cuarto que compartían, ya exahusta a soportar abrazos que devenían en lenguetazos y pronto en imágenes más bochornosas de describir. Eso no variaba desde meses atrás, casi poco después de conocerse e intimar por vez primera. Sir Weinberg se le había pegado y no aceptó ninguno de los poco convincentes pero diplomáticos intentos de Suzako por poner distancia entre ambas. Eventualmente, el sexo se volvió parte de la rutina y Suzako hubiera mentido de decir que no lo disfrutaba o que esa actividad no había ayudado en absoluto a preservar su cordura. El fantasma de Leloucia desmemoriada la perseguía y el abrazo de Gina, profundo, infantil y sincero la limpiaba de sus pesadillas. Momentánea pero efectivamente.

¿Cuándo fue que la costumbre cambió de repente, sin que a ella le mereciera dos miradas inquisitivas, absorbida como estaba por su cacería infructuosa? Sabía los hechos, sin duda,al menos superficialmente pero no hizo sino hasta entonces una conexión espantosa entre ellos. Pudo haberlos adivinado antes. De tener interés. El mínimo indicado para un asunto de amantes. Su propia falta de consideración la molió en pedazos.

De repente, una noche en la que ella regresó muy tarde, encontró a Gina vestida con su desabillé (el que Suzako conocía solo porque vivía tirado sobre algún sofá o silla, sino en el suelo, tal vez lo vio en una ocasión deslizarse del cuerpo de Sir Weinberg antes de que decidiera acompañarla en la ducha por la mañana) cerrado, como si más que primavera fuese invierno aún. El discreto maquillaje que solía usar estaba corrido, su cabello desmelenado (como si más que deshacerse las pequeñas trenzas que lo adornaban, las hubiera separado con violencia antes de jalarse las raíces) y aunque era temprano (para alguien que suele dormirse bien entrada la madrugada, luego de ver las repeticiones de los episodios de las series que se ha perdido o de mirar alguna película recién estrenada) ya se encontraba metida en la cama, esperando a Suzako con ojos desesperados, como si su presencia fuera un salvavidas al que quisiera asirse. La cantidad de ropa era por supuesto ridícula: Gina Weinberg usaba casi siempre una sudadera de diseñador pegadísima al cuerpo y la ropa interior con animalejos de Disney saludando en estampados sobre el algodón. Solo las bragas. Suzako ya ni intentaba razonar con ella. A veces se preguntaba, mirándola dormir, roncando con la boca bien abierta, babeando y diciendo cosas que no entendía bien, cómo podía poseer a una muchacha tan inmadura y magnífica por sí misma. Luego Gina, aún en los dominios de Morfeo, le agarraba la mano y se la llevaba al pecho, diciendo "¡Sexo, sexo!", sin contentarse hasta que Suzako comenzaba a acariciarla lentamente debajo del vientre. Lejos de aprovecharse de ella, dándole un orgasmo en sueños, le evitaba pesadillas que arreciaban de otro modo.

Aquella noche, Gina saltó de la cama para abrazarla y Suzako se sintió más cansada e irritada que agradecida o afectuosa. Correspondió a sus atenciones en la medida en que pudo, pero pronto se vio empujada hacia el suelo. Solo le sorprendió que no apretaran sus senos ni que una rodilla se abriera paso entre sus piernas. Gina la rodeó con los brazos en el piso y comenzó a llorar sin que pareciera que se fuera a detener de un momento a otro, apoyándole la cabeza en el hueco del cuello. Inconsolable. Suzako la llenó de caricias sin comprenderla y pronto pudo convencerla sin demandas de explicaciones para que se pusiera de pie y la siguiera a la cama.

-Tengo...el período. ¿Podemos solo...?

Suzako fue lo bastante perceptiva como para saber que mentía pero no tanto como para adivinar los motivos que la empujaban a ello. Por un margen de mil. Le echó la culpa a Collin y estuvo bien orientada, si Bradley dijo la verdad y tendría sentido que así fuera. Gina había insistido numerosas veces en tomar sus turnos para visitarlo, interrogarlo o meramente preguntarle sobre su...estadía forzosa. Por la mirada soñadora que la envolvía cuando hablaba del Az de los Caballeros Negros y la dulzura especial de sus maneras en las filmaciones de la celda, Suzako supo de inmediato que Gina sufría de mal de amores. Que nada la hubiera hecho más satisfecha que ver a Collin dejar su status de prisionero para convertirse en un miembro de los de Asalto. De alguna forma.  
>Gina tenía una capacidad extraordinaria para convencer a sus superiores y subordinados por igual. Era sincera y bastante humilde para una chica de clase noble. Los británicos plebeyos y de buena cuna la apreciaban por igual, cuando no la envidiaban o despreciaban por su acomodo o costumbres excéntricas. Suzako se dijo con amargura que si le afectaba tan poco que Gina la dejara de lado así, era porque lo de Leloucia no se trataba de agua pasada, a pesar del veneno y la sangre que corría por ahí. Incluso le deseó suerte por dentro a su novia. Con alguien como Collin y tantas expectativas unilaterales, no podía menos que necesitarla.<br>Al verla tan alterada, Suzako no pudo menos que suponer que Collin había respondido con dureza a la amabilidad de Gina. Deseó que esta última fuera más cuidadosa y que Collin notara su legítimo interés.

Lo del período era una excusa factible, sin embargo o lo habría sido, si el de Gina no hubiera acontecido dos meses antes, durante los cuales llenó su cuarto de peluches gigantes, a los que puso nombre y signos del Zodíaco, con fechas de nacimiento que anotó en su agenda y nombrándola "el padre" de todos ellos. Suzako había quedado estupefacta cuando Gina le pidió quedarse con ella durante "algún tiempo" hasta que enviara a sus "bebés" a casa de sus padres, que le guardaban rencores por motivos inexpugnables. Desde entonces no se separaron. Por una razón u otra.

La influencia del Sakuradite en el sistema reproductor femenino era casi esterilizante. El período se volvía semestral y resultaba tan doloroso que incluso podía pedirse una licencia de hasta siete días a causa de él. Siete días en los que Gina le demostró que con solo uno de los cuerpos en limpio podía realizarse el arte del amor cómodamente y que en una ducha, los resultados no son terribles ni de lejos. Su propia menstruación transcurrió hacia las Navidades, con orgasmos de sus senos y permitiendo que Gina la lamiera allí abajo, tras dejarse convencer con habilidades cuestionables de que solo para sí misma era asqueroso. Y se sintió bien.

En ese momento, Suzako no hizo una mayor relación con lo sucedido. No pensó en que Bradley estaba en la sede, aunque sin duda ya había tenido sus roces obscenos de bienvenida. Si bien Gina parecía no ser completamente sincera y no había poco de aterrorizado en sus maneras, de dolida y deprimida, Suzako tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Cometió una deslealtad -más- de esa forma. Uno de los motivos por los que montaban vigilancia incluía asegurarse de que Collin no fuera violentado por otros guardias o que alguna facción de las que disuadían del Príncipe Munnelly intentara ejecutarlo por cuenta propia. Lord Lohmeyer, por ejemplo, tenía actitudes sospechosas para ser solo el consejero y tutor del onceavo príncipe. Fue propio de Gina espabilar antes que ella y darse cuenta del peligro que representaba Bradley, con su fama sádica y su odio hacia todo lo viviente.

Suzako había aprendido de Gina, de sus palabras preocupadas debido a recuerdos casi inenarrables, que Luciana gustaba de destruír aquello que parecía levantado con gran esfuerzo y cuidado. Edificaciones materiales y amores propios.

Desmoralizaba a sus víctimas quitándoles aquello que más valoraban. Las vidas de sus seres queridos...y las propias. Cuando alguien la enfrentaba, hacía lo posible y lo imposible para que su determinación se viniera abajo, a menos que esta persona fuese su superior. En tal caso se mostraba eficaz e incluso servicial. Siempre que se le permitiera darse lujos con sus manjares de gritos y sangre derramada en su lengua. Bestla Waldstein le había dicho, por encima de una copa de coñac, que confiaba por desgracia en Luciana como soldado más que como ser humano. De ahí que intentara aparejarla con frecuencia con uno de los jóvenes de los de Asalto (Nicolás Kruszewski, Nonne Ennegram y Dion Ernst) para que se viera oprimida por varones a los que difícilmente estaba en poder de doblegar, bajo fuerte llamado de atención por la Caballero del Primer Número.

-No es un placer tratar con ella...como contigo.

Y Bestla Waldstein le acarició la mejilla, con los ojos diluídos en licor, sonrojando pronto a Suzako, que no se esperaba esos tratos en absoluto. Pero esa es otra historia, más divertida, menos pesada y de mejor desenlace.

Gina le dijo a Suzako acerca de sus experiencias en el campo de batalla junto a Bradley. Sobre cómo abusaba sexualmente y mutilaba a los prisioneros, en ocasiones incluso cortándoles la carne mientras que aún estaba vivos para comerla en el desayuno. Sin hacer distinciones entre hombres o mujeres, menores o mayores de edad. El semblante de Gina se endurecía -pese a que trataba de contenerse- en presencia de Luciana, mientras que el de Suzako se llenaba de amargura y a ambas les hubiera encantado faltar a sus respectivos principios para destrozar la afilada cara de la Décima Caballero.

-Si me lo preguntas, a esa chica le importaba demasiado el monito de los Caballeros Negros. Yo quería comerme su miembro crudo pero no me dejó. Pretendía detenerme extendiendo los brazos para que no entrara en la celda desde la cámara de observación y cuando manifesté lo tonto que me parecía, me ofreció su cuerpo. Todo lo que quisiera de él. ¿Verdad que no sabe sumar dos más dos? Me alegró los días hasta ahora arrancarle sangre.

Suzako se sintió enferma. El pasado era aún más terrible que de costumbre y el presente ya insoportable. Luciana chasqueó la lengua, con el mentón a la altura del pubis de Suzako y sin más la arqueó, antes de meterla entre sus labios vaginales y empezar a lamer, como un gato que toma de un plato de leche su esperada merienda. Despreocupada y ávida. Suzako peleó contra la ola de placer que la inundó de inmediato. No deseaba excitarse y estar húmeda, pero había algo de penetración masculina en el modo en el que Luciana se empujaba hacia su interior, mordisqueando dolorosamente su clítoris mientras que dos dedos se incrustaban en su entrada. Se descubrió gimiendo agitada, sin gran control de la situación y llorando, más que sudando. El orgasmo estaba a punto de bajar como una humillante guillotina cuando Bradley se apartó riendo a carcajadas, intercambiando la mano con la que estimuló obligadamente a Suzako con la que venía deslizando entre sus pantalones.

-Esto que tenemos es...como un pene. Hacia adentro. Necesitamos ceder psicológicamente antes. Pero tarde o temprano, el instinto animal te gana.

Cerró los ojos, frotando ostensiblemente entre sus piernas, haciendo ruidos aún más groseros que los de Suzako. Aunque horrorizada, esta no podía apartar su mirada de lo que hacía Luciana, del balanceo de sus caderas y sus pezones erectos, exhibidos por la ropa destrozada. Pareció una corta eternidad hasta que un jadeo ahogado y una sonrisa socarrona indicaron que se había venido. Entonces soltó un suspiro aliviado y volvió a dejarse caer sobre Suzako. Su actitud seguía siendo amenazante pero más relajada al haber quemado energía de esa manera, evidentemente.

Suzako cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes en la improvisada mordaza cuando la rodilla de Luciana se encajó entre sus labios inferiores. La tela del uniforme la raspó cuando se frotó pero bien sabía Bradley cómo y dónde, por cuánto tiempo para conseguirlo. Sucedió al final. Un baño de agua fría que salía de sus poros. El torrente de lágrimas era inaudito.

-¿Nada más? ¿Tan simple como eso?-protestó con incredulidad Luciana, quitándole el cabello de la cara. El cuerpo de Suzako estaba allí, debajo suyo, pero si tenía un alma, esta se había consumido.-Hasta Weinberg me dio más resistencia y eso que aceptó hacerlo de mejor talante que tú.

Los papadeos de Suzako eran lentos. Luciana permaneció observándola con un puño en la cintura y los dedos de su otra mano cerrados en torno al mango de la navaja.

-Bien. Llegó la hora de cumplir con mi parte, supongo.-comentó, arreglándose las uñas con el filo del cuchillo, un acto reflejo, puesto que en la celda la iluminación era exigua.

Suzako ladeó la cabeza, respirando pesadamente, adormilada. Sin duda eso era una pesadilla. Luciana, con las rodillas a lados de sus muslos y los pantalones aún desabrochados, parecía tomarse su tiempo. Pensativa. Luego algo debe de haber hecho "click" dentro de ella, moviéndola a un estado en el que su semblante reflejaba aún más malevolencia de la habitual.

-¿Sabes, Siete? Me he tomado la molestia de meditar al respecto. Con la sacudida que te he dado, queda saldada nuestra deuda, ¿no crees? Has quedado tan cansada, que me apuesto la vagina a que nunca te habían tratado así de bien, ¿eh? Lo que sea que haga por ti...sería un extra. Así que te diré algo...-y a estas alturas de su discurso, cuando se inclinó de nuevo sobre Suzako, que la miraba con los ojos desorbitados de terror, haciendo que todos sus otros gestos de miedo hasta entonces palidecieran; Luciana aferró el cuchillo en una posición que seguría...-Nuestra misión es ir contra Zero, ¿verdad? Y no puedo menos que estar encantada con el país que me ha dado un trabajo tan hermoso, permitiéndome convertir cada uno de mis homicidios en arte del dolor. Así que he llegado a la conclusión de que debo enseñarle una lección. Que no se puede joder con una _verdadera_ británica saliendo ileso. Me temo que tendré que irme de aquí de inmediato, así que solo habrá tiempo de disponer de algunos de los guardias que me encuentre en el camino. Nada de diversión. Siendo de esta manera...¿qué me queda? Hay que mandar ese mensaje que me interesa tanto.

"Es aquí donde entras tú, mi querida Suzako. Pero aún no me decido. Lo ideal sería que no te matara, desde luego, que Zero se encontrara con su _gilly_ aún viva. Pero no sé qué le afectaría más: una amante sin piernas, ciega o a la que han mutilado los senos. Si debería de un modo u otro escribir bonitos recuerdos en tu piel o si la incapacitación sería suficiente. No es por misericordia, Suzako, nada de eso, es solo porque quiero que mi esfuerzo guarde estética.

(El cuchillo destelló luego de una pausa en la que esas palabras atravesaron a Suzako como las balas. La sangre cubrió la sonrisa inmensa y carnivora de Luciana Bradley. El Geass no se encendió y en alguna parte, a miles de kilómetros de allí, Gina Weinberg no pudo dormir, atacada por dolores de diversa índole)


End file.
